Peach cultivar ‘V75024’ originated at the Horticultural Research Institute of Ontario (now the Department of Plant Agriculture, University of Guelph) at Vineland Station, Ontario, Canada. It arose as a single selection from the seedling population that was derived from a controlled cross of ‘Suncling’ (patent status unknown) and ‘New Jersey Cling 81’ (patent status unknown) made in 1975. A large group of these first generation trees were planted and maintained on their own root system, during which time one seedling, which was the present variety, exhibited the outstanding desirable fruit characteristics described below and was selected in 1981.
The peach cultivar ‘V75024’ was asexually propagated since 1981 by budding on peach seedling rootstock in the research nursery at Vineland Station, Vineland, Ontario, Canada. Comparative records of performance of ‘V75024’ have been kept on its performance at this site since that date. The asexual propagation demonstrates that such reproduction of the characteristics of the tree are consistent and are established or transmitted through succeeding generations.